


makes me breathe

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae gets some unexpected help while shopping for cold medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makes me breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenhuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenhuns/gifts).



> This was written as a holiday prompt fill. ;; I really will get around to the remaining ones... hopefully before next Christmas. ;; Thank you to J for betaing!

Jongdae blinks back tears of frustration as he stares at the contents of the medicine aisle. He hasn’t slept well in two days, he’s running a fever, he can’t remember what breathing clearly feels like anymore, and all he wants is to know what kind of cough medicine to get so he can at least go home and be miserable in private, but none of the ones on the shelf look familiar and his mother hasn't answered his text asking for advice.

“Can I help—oh, Jongdae!”

Jongdae startles and turns, but it’s not a head cold-induced hallucination: it really is Baekhyun standing behind him, in his work uniform rather than the jeans and hoodies Jongdae usually sees him wear during their shared music theory classes at school.

Of all the gin joints, Jongdae thinks in resignation. He’s spent the past few months becoming more and more interested in Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s been flirting with him with increasing intent. Jongdae had already been thinking about asking Baekhyun out after he gets better. He’s the last person Jongdae wants to see him like this.

“Hi,” Jongdae says with a weak smile, and even that one syllable sounds stuffy and miserable.

Baekhyun laughs quickly. “You’re sick, too? I thought Jaehwan would be the next one.” One person in their college’s music department after another has come down with this particular strain of cold. Jongdae had hoped that he would avoid it, but no such luck.

“Surprise,” Jongdae says grimly, trailing off into a fit of coughing.

By the time Jongdae’s done, Baekhyun’s eyes are wide. “Shouldn't you be home?”

“Yeah. I need to get medicine, but…” He waves a hand to illustrate how many there are to choose from and grimaces.

“This is what roommates are for,” Baekhyun teasingly scolds him. 

“Chanyeol’s staying with his boyfriend this weekend. It’s just me.” Which had been a relief, since the last thing he wants is for Chanyeol to get sick. Chanyeol had asked several times if Jongdae needed anything before he left, but Jongdae hadn’t started coughing until the next day.

“You should get the kind I always use.” Baekhyun steps forward, reaching for a box on the shelf. 

Jongdae hastily steps aside, even though under normal circumstances he would have been hoping Baekhyun would get closer. “Just stay back,” Jongdae warns, only half kidding.

“If I get sick, you’ll take care of me, right?” Baekhyun asks, fluttering his lashes exaggeratedly.

Jongdae’s startled laugh has a few coughs mixed in for good measure. “How am I supposed to flirt right now?”

“You can make it up to me later,” Baekhyun assures him, handing the medicine over. “For now, just go get better. Come on, I’ll ring you up.”

Jongdae follows Beakhyun back to the counter, and it’s no time at all before he’s paid for his order and Baekhyun is handing him his bag. 

Baekhyun tears off the receipt, but instead of giving it to Jongdae right away he flips it over and jots something down. “Text me this weekend,” Baekhyun says as he hands it over. “I want to make sure you’re still alive. Go sleep and eat some pho or something.”

Jongdae nods, though he’s not looking forward to trying to sleep again. It’s been impossible for him to get comfortable while propped upright. “Thanks for your help.”

Baekhyun grins. “Sure. Remember, text me! And let me know if you need me to make a house call.”

“Hitting on sick people,” Jongdae says with mock disapproval, tsking.

“It’s good for morale,” Baekhyun says solemnly. 

Given that Jongdae is feeling better already, he can't argue with that.


End file.
